Sake
by Alx-Senpai
Summary: A new member of the Organization gets 'assigned' to an old member, and a friendship emerges- Along with feelings much stronger brought along by cheap sake! M for later chapters  Two shot. Akuroku and hinted Demyx x Xaldin.


**Cammy's First two-chapter affair? Whaat?**

**You probably don't care that much, but oh-wells.**

**Axel! Roxas! Sexy Sexy Sexy Sex!**

**Kingdom Hearts is © Square Enix and Disney**

**Just like FF12 characters, they probably have their butts tattooed to say © Square Enix and Disney**

**Worst. Tramp Stamp. Ever.**

**I tried to mix up FF12 with KH! I hope it's just as, if not twice as enjoyable, as Larsa~**

**Sorry if it's messy! Give me pointers how I can fix it up!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_The room smelt like cigarettes and the scent you get when you burn cheap sake. It also smelt like something was burnt, and not just the sake and the cigarettes._

_The redhead rolled out of bed, slumping to the floor with his back to the bed, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it._

_The other burnt smell was probably the sheets, which were crispy and still singed. He must have gotten over exuberant with his powers again… He hoped whatever he exhibited was well liked._

_His entire body felt like hell- He wasn't meant to bend that way. The way he did last night. Truth be told, he nearly forgot about last night- He wasn't even sure how he could have. _

_He nearly forgot about the boy in his bed- with his messy flaxen hair and his tear streaked eyes and thin figure-_

_His tan skin, which he had gotten partially from the sun, partially from his other half. And his name._

_Roxas._

_The night had rolled on as he didn't even mean it to…_

Two and a half months prior, the Organization had gotten a new member, a thirteenth member.

There had been a huge commotion due to the fact that he was **his** Nobody.

A creature made purely of extreme fault.

A blunder, if you will- Something not expected to be made.

Created of something – someone - so pure and genuine in compassion and essence that even they weren't made of total shadows and obscurity.

The kid's somebody was Sora, the Keybearer who had unintentionally donated thousands upon thousands of hearts to Kingdom Hearts, - and Axel- who was Number Eight in the ranks of the whole Organization- expected a mousy kid with an easily broken will with russet hair and a small, acute voice.

He was wrong.

When the kid was first introduced, their Superior, Xemnas, had already met up with him for the third or fourth time and gotten him to join. His name had been changed and he had been bestowed a coat. His blood had been ensanguined and in its place inserted fulminating darkness, which coursed through his veins and given him an inner reflection of who he really was.

He did not share any fragmented memories with Sora- Although, if shown faces, he would be able to put names to them as all fresh Nobodies did, and vise versa.

The boy- Stuck in the permanent age of 15 or 16, his body aging process slowed due to the fact that he was a nobody- had golden hair, spiked in a sort of way that Sora's was, and big blue eyes. It reminded Axel of the Deep Dive that 'special' Nobodies endured.

Tan, vaguely well-developed… He was appealing to say the very least.

He didn't speak unless barked at by Xemnas, and even then it took a while.

Marluxia and Larxene were incapable of shutting up for three god damn seconds and Vexen insisted on incoherently rambling on and on and on about how he had to study the boy in order to figure out his functions- He was 'special.'

He had withstood a longer Deep Dive than most other Nobodies, including Xemnas, and he wasn't reduced to ashes or an underling.

Axel was surprised to say the least- But un-amused and un-impressed.

Xemnas clearly noticed this, and he charged the care of the boy with him.

"Your guide will be none other than Axel, our Number Eight, and Flurry of Dancing Flames." Xemnas echoed, one grand hand gesturing to Axel's throne of marble.

Axel threw off his hood, considering vocalizing his 'opinion' on the matter- But he didn't want to end up like Saix.

"… Can't I get someone higher up than him?" Roxas said, frowning, looking up at the taller chairs. Axel was astonished, thinking for a moment that he was good enough.

"Like that one,"

He pointed to the man with silver-streaked hair and an eye patch, one huge marring scar on the side of his face.

Suddenly, without Axel even noticing, the whole room had flared up into argument- It was unclear what anyone was talking about, anyways.

Luxord, Xigbar and Xaldin were yelling at eachother over the topic of Demyx, and the poor Melodious Nocturne was trying to calm each temper down and avoid the cards being flung, spears being thrown, and bullets being shot.

Larxene and Marluxia were talking amongst themselves regarding how Axel would most likely 'yank Roxas into a bend and rape him', and Zexion was seizing this opportunity to yell at Vexen about experimentations which they disagreed upon, and Lexaus was speaking lowly to Vexen with threats if he didn't do what Zexion said.

Xemnas clarified his decision, his voice booming over the nine that were talking, causing stillness to fall over the grand room, dismissing the whole meeting anyways and giving the announcement that Roxas was to go with Axel, and Saix was to go to Xemnas' office- At which Larxene and Marluxia made wolf whistles and 'meows'.

Soon, only Axel and Roxas were left in the room.

"Yo. I'm Axel, got it Memorized? I guess you're Roxas, then, huh?"

The boy didn't reply.

"Well, uh, I suppose I'm showing you the ropes."

Still no response.

"Let's go?"

Axel began to walk, Roxas following a step or two to the side of him, obviously very reluctant.

They walked through the castle, Axel explaining the social hierarchy of each member:

Xemnas, number one and leader, had a thing for Saix, who was number 7. Saix, although he knew this, never reacted because Xemnas would probably mess him up real bad in bed if he tried anything. Xemnas was always trying to provoke Saix's unbridled power.

Xigbar, number two and using the power of gravity, was in some disgustingly kinky love-geometrical-shape with Demyx, number nine and under control of water, who was also in love with ten- Luxord, a gambler and drinker and had some weird accent and messed a shit load with time, and Three- Xaldin, another person with an indistinguishable accent, terrifying temper, and control of wind.

All three loved Demyx just as much as he adored them.

Whenever someone speculated something, they insisted that it was a brotherly relationship, but it was pretty obvious that was not what was going on.

Vexen, four, an all around loony and controller of ice, just liked science and abstinence, which meant staying far away from Marluxia at all times.

Lexaus- five and some weird earth and sand controller- and Zexion- a munchkin who had a very silly book and was number six- stuck together all the time.

Axel really didn't care about them, because drama didn't seem to radiate off of them like it did all the others.

He spoke fondly, however, of Saix-A person he knew from his somebody days and had grown apart from, and was mainly terrified of. Saix had trained him, although his power over the moon was much different than Axel's fire.

When it came to his part, Axel talked grandly of how amazing he was and how perfectly manicured his eyebrows were.

Roxas just stared at him harshly.

He had already explained Demyx, and Luxord, and he moved on to Larxene and Marluxia, which he spoke of like they were the same clump of a horrible, horrible person.

Marluxia had his own castle and liked flowers and play sexual harassment with Vexen and some girl he kept off to the side- Namone…. Narmie… Namine…- and he referred to Larxene like she was just an evil, sadistic, crazy rotten bitch who had some strange Lightning fetish.

Roxas didn't seem to care too much, although he seemed a tiny bit bemused by the way the workings went-

He couldn't seem to grasp that people lower on the ranks acted higher than people… higher on the ranks. It seemed out of his reach, to be honest.

It actually took him a week or two to grasp the whole idea of the Organization, anyways, and it took two weeks after that for the boy to begin talking.

Until now, Roxas had only yelped and stifled his breathing with slight noise while he was doing training- Saix had beaten him up horribly on the second week and he didn't want to tell anyone where he had gotten hurt.

He was bleeding heavily, and Axel tried to coax words out of the boy with a kind expression and a hand on his face, the other resting upon the boy's hand. Roxas looked very, very flustered at this, trying to avoid eye contact and evade any guilt.

Axel had grown to like the boy very much, although he couldn't understand his personality what so ever. It showed from their four weeks of being together constantly-

_During the first week of training, Roxas lacked morale and just held the keyblade limply, until Saix provoked him._

_He would yell, and rush towards Saix, cutting him only twice, swinging the blade furiously._

"_You lack form." Axel had said, leaning up against the wall, walking slowly towards Saix._

_Axel summoned his chakrums, and Saix his claymore, and the two fought, showing an example to Roxas._

_Pent up frustration was put into the fight, an underlying meaning to the two men taking furious swipes at each other. Axel had loved Saix, a long time ago, and Saix had loved Axel… But something down the line caused their love to diminish. Maybe it was Xemnas, maybe it was the fact that Saix embraced that they couldn't feel emotions… But Axel was hurt. And he wanted this to settle it._

_Axel had just barely won the fight, and allowed his chakrums to vanish, and walked back to the wall, hiding his hands as he casted cure on himself._

"_See? Just gotta put effort into it, got it memorized?"_

_And Roxas did._

_He seemed, almost, in both his combat lessons with Saix and his magic lessons with Larxene that he was showing off to Axel, trying to impress him._

_Axel pretended to be impressed, just to please the silent boy._

_After each lesson, Axel would take Roxas up to the roof when Xigbar wasn't up there and eat Sea Salt ice cream, staring onto the dismal city, usually sitting in the rain._

_Upon the second week, Saix wanted to step the game up more._

_This, apparently, involved forcing Axel out of the room and Saix giving Roxas a piece of his mind. A piece of his mind involved, interestingly, hitting Roxas in the face with his claymore, terrifying the poor boy half to death._

_Axel did a small errand or two before returning, his ears greeted by the sound of muffled crying and shattering glass._

_When he entered, Saix was across the room, hair and eyes wild, and Roxas was slumped on the opposite, pools of bright red blood and darkness thick in the air, walls and ornaments in the room dented and broken._

_Roxas rushed upwards, gripping his side, staggering to get to Axel before collapsing at his feet._

"_What were you doing!" Axel yelled, grabbing the boy, who had lost consciousness._

"_Discipline." The other replied, his regaining his composure._

_Axel grabbed the boy, picking him up, carrying him to the hallways and trying to call attention to himself for help._

_The other members rushed out, save for Xemnas, and they hovered over the boy who he regained awareness and Axel had lain on the floor, allowing Zexion and Demyx to mop up the blood coming from him._

"_Please, Roxas… Where are you hurt?"_

The boy only looked away, turning his head.

Thankfully, the boy had said his first words to everyone else.

"_Arm, stomach..."_

He didn't look to happy about it, and he leaned into Axel's chest to hide his face from embarrassment.

Three weeks had passed from the incident, and Roxas had just gotten off of bed rest.

He requested Axel to be around him, and he only did a few minor missions that involved sweeping the streets of heartless for small occasions for 'public safety' in the World That Never Was.

Hard to imagine anyone wanted to live there.

Roxas had begun to speak to Axel, especially over ice cream- He had obviously disliked not feeling free to talk… And he couldn't be shut up. He even befriended Demyx, who needed a little bit of relief from the mess that was his relationships with Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord.

It was late- around 11:00PM, and mostly everyone had gone to bed, save for Demyx and Xaldin, who were making a hell of a lot of noise in one of the lounge rooms.

Axel thought, for a moment, that Roxas had been asleep- But he heard the boy moving around, and with a tray of Xaldin's sake he pushed open the door with his foot, smiling.

"Stole this. Can't drink it alone."

Roxas just smiled, clearing a space on the floor, allowing Axel to set the tray down.

And the two drank, technically illegally, for a good two hours.

The sake was cheap, and it didn't taste very good, and neither was drunk.

However, at one point, Axel had poured a ton into his mouth and spit it, lighting it on fire.

Roxas wasn't amused when a shirt of his caught on fire.

The night went on, cheerfully, as the two exchanged immature jokes and stories of what they had been hearing from the rooms next to theirs.

"Whoa! Really!"

"Not even shittin' you. And it's the tip of the iceberg, too! This one time, the Superior accidentally came in to _my_ room instead of Saix's!"

Roxas shuddered, a playful smile still on his face, sake sloshing out of his glass.

"That's gnarly! I'd have to like, kill myself if Marluxia or Larxene ever accidentally snuck in to my room."

"Not before they would kill you! Hey, at least you have a lock on your door- I wasn't that lucky!"

"Psssh, you practically have a creeper-proofed room!"

"'Creeper-Proofed', yo? What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's clothes and stuff _everywhere_! If someone ever came in they'd break their face or some shit!"

"Psh! That's the nobody calling the shadow heartless!"

"Well, at least I clean!" Roxas began, looking around the room. "Your place is a sty, dude. Just because I have clothes everywhere doesn't mean it's dirty- And they're all clean, none the less!"

Axel raised a sliver of an eyebrow, skeptical. He didn't believe for one damn minute that the clothes on Roxas' floor were clean. Testing his hypothesis, he grabbed a pair of jeans that were sticking out from under Roxas' bed, and he promptly held the leg of them to his nose.

"See? Clean."

"Huh. So they are…."

Axel, curious if it could just be air freshener causing the scent, investigated further, looking on the inside of the jeans.

"I just look for the perfect thing to wear! It's ob-noxious, real- What the hell are you doing?"

Roxas looked back at Axel, confused as to why he was laughing.

"Dude," the redhead said, turning back around to the tipsy blonde. "Why-the-fuck is there a bra in your jeans?"

Low and behold, in Axel's hand was a lacy black-and-yellow brassier, with a cheetah-print inside. 32-B cup.

"I dunno, dude. Give it here!"

"I think its Larxene's, yo, but yellow is totally your color~" the redhead taunted, not giving the bra to the insistent boy.

"I really don't know how they got in there!"

"Oh?" Axel said, suddenly leaning his head towards Roxas, hands supporting him.

"Well I wanna do exactly what that bra did to get in your pants."

Roxas raised his brow, a smirk on his face, leaning back to invite Axel to move overtop of him.

"Really now?"

"Really really."

"I think you'll have a _much_ easier time getting in to my pants than Larxene's boob-holder."

* * *

**I bet you really hate me 8D**

**LOLZ LARXENE'S BOOB HOLDER IS HOW I SHOULD END EVERYTHING FROM NOW ON.**

**Don'tcha think?**

**Anyways, this is just CHAPTER ONE. C: Be a good fangirl/boy and you'll get a Chapter 2~**


End file.
